Attention à la tranche d'âge!
by Fumiyocchi
Summary: OS. Quand Red et Blue ont la judicieuse idée de montrer leur magazine érotique à Luth...


_**Salut la compagnie! Ceci est ma première fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis lorsque vous aurez fini! ^^**_

 ** _L'histoire est inspirée de la fanart (je ne sais pas si ce nom est féminin ou masculin *PAN*) que j'ai utilisée pour illustrer ce petit OS. J'ai préféré mettre un UA, mais c'est juste pour pouvoir faire en sorte que Blue, Red, Luth et Célesta soient amis. C'aurait été difficile de faire ça avec l'univers original..._**

 _Disclaimer: Oui, oui, on sait tous que les personnages appartiennent à leur créateur dont j'ignore totalement le nom._ (Franchement, à quoi servent les disclaimers sur un site de fanfictions? -')

* * *

XXXXXXXX

* * *

Luth s'ennuyait à mourir. Paisiblement assis sur un canapé disposé dans sa chambre, il observait d'un œil attentif la jeune fille qui était allongée sur un tapis à quelques mètres de lui. Il devait avouer qu'elle était particulièrement mignonne avec ses cheveux bruns retenus en deux couettes, ses grands yeux chocolat ou encore sa magique peau laiteuse – peau que Luth rêvait secrètement de caresser depuis de nombreuses années. Elle était vêtue de sa tenue habituelle : un t-shirt rouge, une salopette bleue, des bas blancs et une paire de tennis rouges. Il avisa quelques secondes sa tête, puis se rappela qu'elle avait accroché sa gavroche blanche dont elle ne se séparait d'ordinaire jamais sur le porte-manteau, à l'accueil.

Tout aussi ennuyée que lui, elle feuilletait furtivement un livre que lui avait passé son professeur qui était aussi chercheur afin qu'elle l'aide dans son travail. Il se doutait bien qu'elle l'avait lu des dizaines de fois en se fixant l'objectif d'être plus performante que jamais. Un sourire flotta sur son visage à cette pensée; elle était comme ça, Célesta : elle visait toujours la perfection. Et c'était l'une des nombreuses choses qu'il lui enviait.

\- Ils en mettent, du temps… déclara-t-elle en fermant brusquement son livre tout en se relevant, faisant par la même occasion sursauter Luth. Je vais voir ce qu'ils font.

Il se leva rapidement et balbutia qu'il allait l'accompagner. Ils sortirent tous deux de la maisonnette sous le regard intrigué de la mère du jeune homme auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaule, tandis que son amie saisissait sa gavroche au passage. Ce fut un soleil de plomb qui les attendait dehors, leur arrachant un grimace. _Ils me le paieront_ , grinça Célesta en l'entraînant avec elle dans les rues de leur petite ville.

En vérité, ils étaient à la recherche de deux de leurs amis avec qui ils avaient rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Ils avaient prévu un après-midi jeux-vidéos et une soirée film d'horreur, mais ils étaient déjà presque cinq heures de l'après-midi et ils n'avaient toujours aucun signe d'eux.

Red et Blue étaient toujours aussi imprévisibles.

Ils décidèrent de se séparer pour que avoir plus de chances de les trouver. Tandis que Célesta allait sonner chez Blue, Luth s'occupait de chercher chez Red. Le jeune homme était sur la route de ladite maison quand soudain il entendit un éclat de voix provenant d'une ruelle sombre.

\- P'tain regarde celle-là !

Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la voix de Blue. Alors c'était là qu'il se cachait ? Il avait l'air de parler à quelqu'un, et il se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait de Red puisqu'il n'entendait pas la moindre réponse (Red était du genre silencieux).

Tout en tentant de ne pas se faire repérer, il s'engagea dans la petite rue. Il y vit ses deux amis, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le sol étonnamment propre, qui feuilletaient lentement mais sûrement ce qui semblait être un magazine.

\- Enfin je vous trouve, finit-il par lancer en s'approchant d'eux tandis qu'ils sursautaient. On peut savoir ce que vous foutez là ? Célesta est folle de rage et…

Ils soupirèrent en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de lui. Blue esquissa ce sourire pervers qui lui était propre et brandit le magazine devant les yeux de Luth avec fierté.

\- Tadaaaaa ! Voilà notre toute dernière trouvaille ! C'était un peu cher, certes, mais ça en valait la peine, non ?

La légère obscurité régnant sur les lieux obligea Luth à plisser les yeux. Geste qu'il regretta amplement.

La page que lui montrait son imbécile d'ami représentait une jeune femme d'environ une vingtaine d'années, allongée sur un sol de sable baigné de soleil, qui possédait de longs cheveux blonds virevoltant au gré du vent ainsi que de magnifiques yeux bleus qui fixaient l'objectif avec sensualité. C'aurait pu être beau s'il n'y avait pas eu ce détail particulièrement gênant… Fichtre, elle était nue !

Plus rouge que jamais, Luth détourna le regard et sentit le sang lui monter au nez. Non… Il ne pouvait tout de même pas faire une hémorragie nasale ! Pas maintenant ! Cela prouverait qu'il était excité par… ces choses. Ces choses horriblement malsaines.

\- Oh, mais je crois qu'on est tombé sur un petit saint… susurra Blue de sa voix suave tout en avisant d'un œil intéressé sa réaction. Viens donc voir tout ça avec nous…

* * *

X

* * *

\- P'tain, suffit que je le laisse deux secondes pour qu'il se perde, ce gros con !

Célesta se dirigeait d'un pas rageur vers la maison de Red, sachant pertinemment que Luth ne s'y était pas rendu. Il avait toujours eu un sens de l'orientation particulièrement déplacé et ne pouvait jamais se déplacer seul sans se perdre, et ce malgré la taille ridicule de leur ville c'en était pitoyable. Elle venait tout juste de sonner chez son autre ami mais c'était la petite sœur de celui-ci qui lui avait ouvert la porte en déclarant qu'elle n'avait pas vu son grand-frère de la journée et qu'elle pourrait repasser dans la soirée – et par la même occasion rester dîner avec eux. Célesta avait souri devant tant de gentillesse mais avait poliment décliné l'offre avant de retourner à la recherche des deux – non trois – imbéciles avec qui elle passait trois quarts de son temps libre.

Elle se mit à sourire à cette pensée. Red, Blue, Luth et elle étaient devenus inséparables depuis leurs rencontres cinq ans auparavant. La jeune fille, âgée de seulement onze ans à cette époque, s'était faite agresser et les deux premiers étaient venus à sa rescousse, tandis que le troisième s'occupait des quelques blessures qui étaient visibles sur son corps. Celui-ci avait le même âge qu'elle, tandis que les deux premiers étaient leurs aînés de trois ans. Red était du genre silencieux et observateur, tandis que Blue était une tête brûlée particulièrement perverse. Luth, quant à lui, continuait de veiller sur elle comme si elle était sa petite sœur et se montrer particulièrement protecteur – c'était sans doute ce qui avait fait qu'elle ait le béguin pour lui…

 _Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de penser ? Reprends-toi, Célesta, tu dérailles._

Enfin arrivée devant la maison de Red, elle frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse. Elle réitéra son geste, mais le résultat resta le même. Un soupir agacé lui échappa, tandis qu'elle poussait un hurlement rageur tout en saisissant son téléphone. Elle composa le numéro de Luth, qui la renvoya sur la messagerie vocale après plusieurs sonneries.

Non loin de là, Blue éteignait le téléphone de son cadet, un sourire particulièrement vicieux sur les lèvres.

\- Ton tour arrive bientôt, petite.

\- Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? demanda Red en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Nan, je tiens enfin l'occasion de caser ces deux imbéciles. Je dois bien m'en saisir non ?

\- Si tu le dis…

L'air légèrement hésitant, Luth feuilletait le magazine sous le regard amusé de ses deux congénères. Il devait avouer que ce n'était pas particulièrement désagréable… Même horriblement tentant. Il avait honte de penser à de telles choses mais n'arrivait pas à se retenir. Blue l'avait carrément converti à ce genre d'activités malsaines.

\- Célesta dit qu'elle est devant chez moi, déclara le plus calme d'entre eux en tapant frénétiquement sur le clavier de son téléphone. Je lui dis que Luth va la rejoindre dans quelques minutes. Tiens, Luth, prends la clé et fais ce que tu veux, je ne pense pas que vous ayez la force de rentrer chez vous. J'vais squatter chez Blue moi.

Luth attrapa la clé au vol sans broncher, littéralement absorbé par ce qu'il voyait. Il en finit même par pousser un cri indigné lorsque ses aînés lui retirèrent le magazine des mains.

\- Célesta doit être inquiète, va la rejoindre, se contenta de dire Red en s'en allant, tandis que Blue lui emboîtait le pas.

* * *

X

* * *

\- Célestaaa ! la héla Luth au loin tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle en courant.

Elle était sur le pas de la porte de la maison de Red et, à en juger par l'aura meurtrière qui s'était formée autour d'elle, elle devait l'attendre depuis un petit moment déjà. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, et Il se dit qu'il devait vraiment avoir l'air bizarre, avec ses joues plus rouges que jamais. Au moins il pouvait mettre ça sur le compte de la chaleur infernale qui régnait dehors. Il espérait juste qu'il ne ferait pas de nouvelles hémorragies nasales…

\- Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il en arrivant à son niveau. J-J'ai rencontré Red et Blue et…

\- Je sais, Red m'a prévenue, le coupa-t-elle. Ils m'ont dit que quelque chose de particulièrement grave était arrivé et qu'ils ne pourraient pas venir aujourd'hui. On reporte à demain.

\- Ah.

 _Le mensonge du siècle,_ pensa-t-il tandis qu'il insérait la clé dans la serrure de la porte en bois de chêne.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il tomba immédiatement sur un salon parfaitement rangé et impeccable. Cela devait relever du miracle, étant donné que Red vivait seul ici, mais ils avaient fini par s'habituer au côté maniaque jusque là insoupçonné chez le jeune homme.

\- C'est pas tout mais moi je meurs de faim ! s'écria Célesta tout en claquant la porte.

Elle passa devant lui et il pût admirer à tout loisir le roulement de ses hanches. Toujours pas remis de ses précédentes activités, Luth sentit ses joues chauffer comme pas possible. Sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait, il courut pour la rattraper et la tira par le bras. Surprise par ce geste assez brutal mais se doutant bien que quelque chose se tramait dans la tête de son ami, Célesta haussa un sourcil. Et elle mit une seconde à réaliser qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle eut un sursaut. Le contact était si brûlant qu'elle avait l'impression d'imploser. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine tandis que son visage virait au rouge pivoine. Est-ce que… Luth était-il réellement en train de l'embrasser ? _N-Non, j-je… n'arrive pas à y croire…_

À la plus grande surprise du jeune homme, elle entrouvrit sa bouche et laissa passer sa langue, signe qu'elle y répondait de bon cœur. Un petit peu plus confiant, il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille afin de la serrer tout contre lui. Leurs langues se mirent à jouer l'une avec l'autre, se cherchant encore et encore, se taquinant sans répit. Lorsqu'enfin ils mirent fin à cette danse endiablée, ils ouvrirent des yeux ronds tout en se dévisageant l'un l'autre.

Pour au final éclater de rire.

\- Je t'aime, espèce d'idiot, susurra Célesta contre l'oreille du garçon.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

* * *

X

* * *

\- Je te dis qu'il y a 0% de chances qu'ils le fassent, Blue, répéta une énième fois Red en roulant des yeux tandis qu'il spammait la touche B de sa manette.

\- Mais si, le magazine a assez excité le petit, répondit le jeune homme.

L'autre ne dit rien. Il savait que, malgré ses envies, Luth n'oserait jamais faire quoique ce soit à Célesta. Cela pourrait seulement le pousser à se confesser. Et à l'embrasser. Il en était sûr, rien de plus.

Ah, s'il savait à quel point il se fourvoyait…

* * *

XXXXXXXX

* * *

 _ **Alors? Un petit commentaire? :)**_


End file.
